Shuffle Writing Meme
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: In which I pick 5 random songs and write a 9/Rose thing insprided by the song, in the length of time it takes for the song to finish. Writen to battle writer block.


_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who.**_ _The Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
>3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)<br>4. Do 5 of these, then post._

**IQ- Ani DiFranco**

Rose was not considered smart.

She had never been that good at school- she didn't want to learn how to divide numbers, or find out what X equalled- she wanted to learn about the world, about everything that was out there. She wanted to know life, and what really _living _was like.

So the teachers didn't think of her as bright. She believed them.

When Jimmy came along, all cheesy grins and greasy hair, with a fist full of money and a bag of booze, he told her she was a smart girl, and she believed him.

When the smiles stopped, and he told her she was stupid, she believed him too.

Then the Doctor came along. He didn't grin; his smiles were wide and manic, and we wore a leather jacket, and called her a stupid ape as much as a brilliant woman, but every look he directed at her made her special.

The Doctor taught Rose Tyler that IQ didn't decide intelligence.

/./

**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down**

He was a broken man.

He was born of the blood and death of his people, and the burning of his planet. He had placed a thick leather jacket on his back as defence from the world. He made himself untouchable.

So how had this young human manage to get inside his heart?

With a single word, a tight grip of her hand, he was finished.

She had told him no, she didn't want to travel the stars with him- and he had left. Because he was the Doctor, and he didn't beg. Not anyone. Especially not little girls with their snivelling boyfriends clutching their legs.

So he travelled the stars on his own.

Until he realized he had never told her about time travel.

/./

**Sex, Drugs, and Nuclear Physics- Kim Boekbinder**

She liked smart men. (Jimmy didn't count).

Mickey was, contrary to popular belief, not an idiot. He was really good at computers and things. He was brilliant when it came to hacking.

And then the Doctor came- he perhaps didn't look like a genius- but Rose wasn't one to judge by appearance. So she didn't let the tough look fool her. And when he went off on a long explanation about physics, she simply stared at him, letting his voice wash over her.

She might not understand anything he was saying, but she discovered that she really, really liked physics.

.

**Bounce With Me- Kreesha Turner**

How had he managed to let Rose talk him into this?

They were at a _club_.

Oh, right. She had turned up in the console room in the shortest dress he had ever seen, which did not have a back. And barely had a front. And had announced they were going dancing.

Jack, of course, had been up for the idea.

And now the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, was standing on a darkened dance floor, with the overly loud music pounding in his ears and random people bumping up against him.

He did not like this.

But then Rose grabbed him, and grinned up at him, stretching up to press her soft lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," she yelled over the music.

He simply grinned down at her as she began dancing again. Perhaps this wasn't _so _bad. Not if it made her happy.

.

**Opening Titles (Sherlock Theme)- David Arnold & Michael Price**

"Who is this Moffat guy?" Rose asked.

"Hmm?" the Doctor barely glanced up from the console.

"When we visited early 2012, it seemed like the entire internet was furious at him. Who is he?"

He frowned, ducking under the console again. "You'll have to wait and see. Just like all of the people that was mad at him will have to wait."


End file.
